The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a vehicle with an asymmetric nacelle configuration and, more particularly, to a duel prop-rotor multi-altitude vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft with an asymmetric nacelle configuration.
A vertical take-off and landing aircraft (VTOL) is an aircraft that can take off, land and hover in a vertical direction and that can conduct flight operations in a horizontal orientation. A VTOL aircraft may be manned (i.e., piloted) or unmanned in the case of remotely piloted or autonomous aircraft and may be housed or stowed in places with limited deck and storage areas, such as naval ships.
In some cases, a VTOL aircraft may have a tail sitter configuration. Because of its wide range of multi-attitude capability, such an aircraft needs to have center of gravity (CG) control capability about three axes. However, in a typical “turbo-prop” nacelle configuration, the nacelles, engines and the propeller-rotors hang below the wing such that hover CG limits can be exceeded and CG control capability can be deteriorated.